FR(a)ME
by Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight
Summary: [SEQUEL INSIDE!] "JongIn, aku sudah lelah menjadi orang baik."-DKS. Tanpa dasar cinta, apa baiknya? Hubungan tanpa status yang terjalin hanya akan memperumit masalah. "Aku punya, dan aku ingin mempertahankanmu, Kyungsoo."-KJI./PWP, HardYaoi, Oneshoot.
1. Chapter 1

**"FR(a)ME"**

**ONESHOOT **

**a KaiSoo Fanfiction**

**Mature Content**

-ooo-

_**Starring**_** :**

**Do KyungSoo | Kim JongIn**

_**Genre**_** :**

**Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

_**Length**_** : **

**Oneshoot**

_**Rate**_** :**

**Mature**

_**Disclaimer :**_

**I own my story. With all credits belong to their life. Just for fun, don't try this at home. Fictionally story, so, don't bash it.**

-ooo-

**Don'tJudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

**Present..**

**a PWP~Story**

**-ooo-**

**Author PoV**

Temaram itu menyudutkan dirinya. Terpaku menghadap dinding tebal yang dingin. Memori terbatasnya tengah menyelami nuansa kelabu. Menarik setiap atensinya yang didasari keengganan. Kedua tangannya tertopang menekan dinding basah itu, sementara kepalanya ia biarkan terkulai lemah. Air _shower_ yang terus mengguyur dirinya, sedang dalam mode keras. Seolah siap dengan tusukan bak jarum yang menghujam pori-porinya. Ia biarkan saja air itu menjelajahi setiap inchi dirinya, sebabkan gigil ditengah kalut.

Tsk, setidaknya air ini tidak sekejam orang itu.

Bibirnya yang merekah sudah membiru, lidahnya pun kelu. Antisipasinya mengatakan, ia tak kuat lagi menahan derasnya air yang menerjang tubuhnya. Sementara egonya terlalu kuat untuk memundurkan langkah, ia tetap terpaku disana. Sesekali mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, meringiskan luka yang terkontaminasi pilu. Dia bukannya sedang ingin menghilangkan sesuatu, bukan sedang ingin menghilangkan bekas yang disembunyikan. Ia rasa, air ini adalah sumber kepekatan dimensi abadinya.

Orang itu adalah kemurkaan tak beralasan.

Cukup, ia putuskan untuk mematikan keran _shower_ yang seolah menjerit-jerit itu. Ia katupkan matanya, pelan. Kembali merasakan auranya terdampar didaratan yang asing. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia menyampirkan _bathrobe_ ditubuh rapuhnya. Tubuh penuh tanda kepemilikan yang tampak begitu menjijikkan dimatanya sendiri. Keluar, langkah kakinya menuntun untuk segera enyah dari sorotan dinding kamar mandi. Membiarkan dirinya kembali terlihat oleh orang itu. Yang duduk bersandar diranjang, yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan menjemukkan.

"Lama sekali. Aku ingin bermain lagi, Sayang." Ah, kenapa suara itu terdengar sangat berambisi ditelinganya? Mengusik lagi batin yang terkuak perih itu, memaksanya agar memberikan perhatian pada sang pemilik suara. Yang kini tengah menarik ujung bibirnya, sehingga seringaian itu adalah bentuk pertanda kewaspadaan. "Kemarilah, Kyungsoo. Jangan mematung disana. Kau ada disini, untuk kunikmati. Oke?"

Entah kenapa, ia selalu menganggukkan patuh kepala sialannya, yang tak pernah mau menolak perintah si bedebah itu. Tidak, jawabannya akan seklise mimpi, jawabannya akan sesarkasme harapan, dan benar-benar akan membuatmu mati konyol. Karena dia, Do Kyungsoo, begitu mencintai pemuda bejat ini.

Mereka bertemu dalam sebuah situasi. Dulunya semua terlihat baik-baik saja, sampai satu perasaan mencabik dada keduanya tanpa ampun. Yah, namanya Kim JongIn, alter egonya adalah Kai. Dan Kyungsoo lebih suka memanggil pria penuh kesempurnaan itu dengan nama JongIn. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo jatuh pada pesona bak malaikat itu, JongIn memberinya hal yang tak pernah didapatnya. Bahkan dalam suatu kehidupan yang tak kekal ini, JongIn menawarkan kemeriahan takdir yang menjunjungnya setinggi langit. Saat bibir itu menggumamkan sesuatu, bisikan gairah pun seolah ditiupkan sang kuasa. Mereka..bukannya memiliki sebuah hubungan. Tidak terikat. Hanya sebatas teman. Yah, _friends with benefit_, bisa dikatakan semacam itu. Tapi ini bukan hubungan mutualisme yang saling menguntungkan, ini hanya rekaan JongIn yang dengan sengaja menjebak Kyungsoo. Agar masuk, terjerumus dalam lubang hitam yang ia kuasai.

Ah, mereka hanya partner. Yang terkadang, kenyataan status itu seolah mencecapkan pil pahit dikerongkongan Kyungsoo. Mereka-ah, Kyungsoo saja, tidak mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih, yang mungkin bisa mendongkrak harga dirinya dimata lelaki itu. Hentikan, semua ini hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"JongIn, aku sudah lelah menjadi orang baik." Kalimat itu meyentak Jongin, yang kini menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berusaha menarik Kyungsoo agar mendekat, tapi gerakan penuh antisipasi itu malah membuat Jongin semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. "Jangan, Jongin. Cukup, hentikan."

Jongin memandang heran pada sosok terapuhnya itu, menelengkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa menemukan setitik cahaya yang sengaja disembunyikan mata bulat itu. "Kau menolakku untuk menyentuhmu? Mencumbumu? Dan mengorek isi lubangmu dengan kejantananku?" Balasan pedih itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan niat Kyungsoo dalam rontaan magisnya. Ia menunduk, Kyungsoo menatap datar ubin yang menjadi pijakan kakinya.

Sementara iris lapar lawan bicaranya, menatap buas kearah _bathrobe_ yang menyingkap sedikit kenikmatan surgawi dunia. Paha mulus itu, ah..Jongin hanya tak mampu meredam libidonya. Yang selalu terbangkitkan jika ia berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau kira, apa hubungan kita, Jongin? Kau terlalu memanfaatkanku, kau memforsirku, kau bilang kau tidak akan menyakitiku, tepat setelah kau melafalkan maaf. Kenapa, Jongin? Kenapa harus aku yang tertimpa muslihatmu?" Histeris. Kyungsoo mengungkapkan semua arogansinya yang terkurung segan. Jongin tidak terlalu mendengar ocehan, oh atau mungkin umpatan yang dilayangkan Kyungsoo telak diwajahnya. "Hentikan, Jongin. Jangan memerasku lagi.." Setitik liquid kristal itu pun akhirnya luruh juga. Menjadi bentuk kecaman yang sarat ketabuan. Sekaligus merembesi pipi kemerahan yang kini tak lagi mulus.

"Kau mau aku menghentikan ini? Kau kira kau siapa, Do Kyungsoo? Ah, terlambat kalau kau ingin berhenti. Karena kupikir, kau akan selamanya menjadi pemuasku." Jongin takningin membuang waktu lagi, secepag kilat ia menyerang Kyungsoo. Menubruknya hingga tak ada lagi perlawanan yang dilancarkan sang penghasut hasrat itu. Kyungsoo terbaring, lagi. Dibawah kungkungan lengan Jongin, lagi. "Kyungsoo, kau adalah anak yang penurut, bukan? Jadi, turuti saja apa yang kukatakan."

Cumbuan Jongin membungkam reaksinya. Perang lidah yang didominasi Jongin, agaknya memang tersa menyakitkan. Kyungsoo merasakan betapa tubuh lemahnya hanya mengikuti alur ini, tak bergerak.

Ia biarkan saja seseorang diatasnya, menggunakan hak milik atas dirinya. Biarkan saja dia puas. Sekalipun Kyungsoo kan kehabisan nafas, toh orang ini yang akan menanggung jawabnya. Mata bulat itu tak ingin berkedip lagi, tatapan kosongnya pada langit-langit adalah atensinya. Kyungsoo sudah muak dengan persetujuan akan dirinya sendiri. Yang sulit merebahkan diri sambil menendang wajah Jongin. Mengapa tidak bisa? Mengapa sulit sekali baginya untuk melakukan kekerasan pada Jongin, sementara sebaliknya, laki-laki itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghukumnya?

Yah, seperti biasa, atas dasar cinta?

Kyungsoo mencintai, ah..mungkin lebih pada merelakan. Maksudnya, merelakan dirinya terbawa arus yang Jongin lemparkan padanya. Kala itu, mereka bertemu dengan senyuman. Tawa menghiasi wajah mereka. Bukan karena suatu kesalahan jika Jongin memanfaatkannya sedemikian rupa. Satu-satunya pihak yang patut disalahkan dari kejadian ini, hanyalah Kyungsoo sendiri, kenapa ia tak mampu menolak? Ah, seperti yang Jongin bilang, ia sudah terlambat. Terlanjur terjun memang tak bisa ditarik ulur lagi.

"Mmph..Kyungsoo, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

_Kau yang tidak akan pernah melepasku, bodoh. _Seharusnya itu yang ia katakan, tapi Kyungsoo memilih hanya mengulumnya dalam batin.

"Mmph..Kyungsoo, kau yang terbaik, ahh..aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

_Omong kosong. Kau hanya ingin tubuhku, sekalipun dibenakmu hanya ada gigolo itu. _Seharusnya pula ini adalah balasan sengit yang bisa mendepak Jongin, tapi kemalahan memilihnya untuk membisu.

Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan tangan-tangan busuk itu bebas, bebas merusaknya. Sampai saat ini, ia hanya pusing memikirkan bagaimana akhir cerita mereka, dia dan Jongin tentu saja. Apakah Jongin akan mati karena Kyungsoo memangkas lehernya? Atau Jongin akan hidup bahagia diatas Kyungsoo yang jasadnya termakan rayap? Uh, katakan Kyungsoo sudah gila, tapi hanya dua kemungkinan fantasi itu yang terbersit olehnya. Jongin sudah beralih pada kedua nipplenya, gigitan kasar dari Jongin tak urung membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang. Bukan karena geli, tetapi karena gigi Jongin terlalu kasar menginvasi dadanya. "AH! Jangan gigit, JongIn!" Tapi Jongin ditulikan, ia tetap berangasan menjilati puting-puting menggemaskan partnernya. Yang tampak bengkak dan memecah satu sama lain, yang tampak begitu menggiurkan bagi Jongin.

"Sialan. Kau ini terbuat dari apa, sih? Ouuuh, Kyungsoo, ah.." Lenguhan itu adalah keseharian yang didengar Kyungsoo. Selain desahan yang disematkan dalam setiap ronde. Juga paksaan yang menjeritkan suara Kyungsoo, agaknya malah membuat Jongin tergelak ngeri dibawah kenikmatannya. Ya, Jongin suka melihat partnernya, dalam hal ini adalah Kyungsoo, yang merintih kesakitan karenanya. Kau sebut itu kelainan? Tapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tak mampu menolak. "Nngh..kau nikmat sekali, Sayang..ouuuh..hei, mana suaramu? Keluarkan desahanmu, Kyungsoo. Jangan membantahku."

Salahkan dirinya yang terenggut paksa pada malam pertama mereka bertemu. Harga dirinya yang mati-matian ia pertahankan, semudah itu runtuh terinjak oleh Jongin dalam kurun waktu satu jam saja. Jongin membujuknya, mengatakan kalau mereka akan terbiasa hidup bersama. Karena pada saat itu, hanya Jongin lah yang bersedia menjadi sandarannya. Kyungsoo yang bodoh itu, mempersilahkan Jongin memasuki pintu kehidupannya. Dan pada hari itu, keperjakaan Kyungsoo terambil alih, tanpa ada peringatan apapun darinya. Inikah kepalsuan yang seharusnya mustahil untuk dipercayai? Sayangnya, Kyungsoo terlalu idiot untuk mengakui kekalahannya.

"Jongin..ssh..Jongin, ah, kumohon, hentikan..ssh.." Kyungsoo bukannya sedang merajuk, tapi dasar tubuhnya yang selalu sensitif saat menerima sentuhan impulsif Jongin, ia jadi tak kuasa meliukkan tubuhnya kesana kemari. Dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk meremas sprei ranjang, lalu beralih kerambut dan pundak Jongin yang ia tekankan dengan jemarinya yang memutih. Kyungsoo pun tak ingin membendung airmatanya yang sudah berkumpul dipelupuk, penyaksian atas keterpurukannya yang tanpa batas. "Jongin, nggh..jangan, jangan, ngh..ssh.."

"Mendesahlah, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau bertahan dengan gengsimu? Ayolah, kau sangat menikmati ini, kan, hm?" Jongin terus berargumen dengan pemikirannya sendiri, mengharapkan Kyungsoo mengangguk dan lalu memohon padanya. Hanya hisapan jempol semata, karena nyatanya dengan tegas Kyungsoo malah menggeleng. "Ah, ak-aku sama sekali tidak menikmati ini, Jongin. Sampai kap-kapanpun, uhh.."

"Brengsek!" Plak! Tamparan itu turut menyertakan bekas merah dipipi Kyungsoo. Sama sekali tak meredam isak tangis yang ia gaungkan saat ini. Biarkan saja suara Jongin menggema, dan biarkan saja orang itu melukainya sampai cacat atau kalau perlu sampai mati. Kyungsoo tak akan sanggup tinggal lebih lama dalam lembah jahanam milik Jongin. Laki-laki itu memperdayanya, benar-benar menipunya. "Jangan pernah menolakku, Kyungsoo!"

Geraman amarahnya hanya akan semakin menyulitkan Kyungsoo. Sejak semalaman, tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi menyangga jiwanya yang tersegel itu. Jongin menggenjotnya habis-habisan, lebih dari sepuluh ronde. Dan saat paginya ia terbangun, laki-laki itu pun sudah siap dengan kendalinya yang mengacung tegak. Lalu siang ini, kembali? Sungguh, Kyungsoo hanya membutuhkan jeda. Sudah terlampau sering ia begini dimainkan, sejak beberapa bulan lalu ia mengungkap sisi tergelap seorang Kim Jongin.

"Jongin, ahh. Hentikan..ah!" Jongin tetap pada aktivitasnya, ia meremas kuat pangkal kejantanan Kyungsoo, membiarkan twinsball partnernya itu menggantung bebas. Berlalunya detik ke menit, Jongin tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Kyungsoo untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Sejurus kemudian, setelah memberikan hukuman kecil pada Kyungsoo, setidaknya agar mulut itu terbuka, Jongin segera memaksa tenggorokan Kyungsoo dipenuhi miliknya.

Tidak ada raut semelas Kyungsoo saat ini, matanya membulat dan berair, bibirnya yang tersedak kemaluan Jongin, dan ia sama sekali tak mampu melawan. Cukup rasa nyeri dibagian belakangnya saja yang ia biarkan terdekam halus dalam pelukan ironis. Jongin pasti akan memasukinya lagi.

"Ssh..lebih dalam, Kyungsoo, aku akan keluar, uhhh.." Jongin meremas kepala Kyungsoo, memaju-mundurkannya agar seirama dengan ritme yang ia buat. Sepersekian detik kemudian, sesuai dengan arahannya, Jongin memang benar. Dia memuntahkan lahar putih itu kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Yang terasa hangat mengaliri kerongkongannya, "Telan, Kyungsoo!" Sekalipun ia membiarkan rembesan cairan itu tak tertelan oleh mulutnya, Jongin akan memaksanya. Jongin akan mengoleskan sperma itu kewajah Kyungsoo, hingga mmebuatnya tampak mengkila dan lengket.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, pada jangka waktu duapuluh menit ia mengulum penis Jongin. Ia terengah, tersengal sendiri mendapati Jongin masih menyerukan bumerang padanya. Laki-laki itu kini menindih perutnya, berangsur mengangkat kedua kakinya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu. Kyungsoo tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi akan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, melawan pun percuma. Energinya sudah disedot habis-habisan, tak menyisakan sedikitpun kepenatan.

"Jongin, hh..ngh, kumohon jangan lagi, ngh..kau sudah melakukannya padaku semalaman suntuk, Jongin.." Ibaan itu hanyalah setelan klasik yang selalu Jongin abaikan. Ia sibuk dengan persiapannya, tanpa foreplay. Ia suka Kyungsoo terhentak karena hujaman miliknya, yang masuk tanpa peringatan dan tanpa pelumas. "Jongin, dengarkan aku!"

"Kyungsoo, hngh, kau ingin menyetop naluriku? Uh, tidak akan, Sayang. Bukankah kita akan melakukan ini setiap hari? Hm?" Jongin mengendus lubang Kyungsoo, ujung kejantananya pun bagai rudal yang siap dilayangkan. Sementara Kyungsoo mendelikkan matanya, benda tumpul itu sudah lebih dulu mengoyak lubang maksiatnya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"AAAAH! JONGIN, KELUARKAN! SAKIT! JONGIN!" Tak ada secuil pun kelembutan yang patutnya Kyungsoo rasakan, dan tak ada setitik pun kenikmatan yang harusnya Kyungsoo rasakan pula. Ini hanya masalah pesakitan yang diberikan pendosa padanya. Dan pendosa itu adaah Kim Jongin. Tusukan demi tusukan itu mengeratkan jepitan lubangnya, Kyungsoo menahan gejolak itu tentu saja. Tapi Jongin, tanpa ampun tak membiarkan gerakan brutalnya melengahkan Kyungsoo. Ia terus menghujam, hujaman yang begitu menyakitkan. Bukan sekedar menyakitkan dibagian prostat Kyungsoo saja, tapi lebih pada relung batinnya yang termurkai noda.

"Kyungsoo, ahhh..yah, ahh..kau-ah! Jangan pernah berteriak padaku, seolah kau akan mematahkan leherku! Kau tak punya kuasa apapun atas dirimu sendiri, Kyungsoo!" Amburadul, berantakan. Kyungsoo tak ubahnya mayat hidup yang mangkir dari tugasnya. Kyungsoo tidak diperkenankan memerintah Jongin, tapi laki-laki berkulit tan itu selalu menundukkan kepalanya seolah ia adalah anjing liar yang perlu dijinakkan. Bukankah Kyungsoo manusia? Dia bukan mesin sex, kan?

Tapi, dekapan takdir merengkuhnya, agar belati itu menusuknya lebih dalam bagai sembilu.

Hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Jongin, mungkin memberikan dua penawaran sekaligus. Antara kenaasan atau keberuntungan. Dan Kyungsoo bukannya munafik, kalau ia mengakui Jongin begitu menjeratnya. Ia juga enggan menaifkan diri, kalau saja Jongin adalah sandaran kehidupan terbaik yang pernah ditemuinya. Disaat dunia menghakiminya, sosok Jongin selalu terlihat menyilaukan bagi Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya yang paling terang diantara topeng manusia yang mensejajari langkahnya.

"Jongin! AH!" Masih berlanjut. Milik Jongin itu terus menyodok lubang Kyungsoo yang berkedut kesempitan. Membuat sang pemilik harus melengkungkan tubuhnya dengan anggapan rasa sakit itu hilang, membuat sang pemiliknya harus menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai berdarah, dengan harapan rasa panas itu juga hilang. Tapi, bukankah itu semua tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untuk merubah keadaan? "Keluarkan, Jongin! Cukup! AH!"

Tidak ada kata jeda dalam kamus Jongin. Ia akan membiarkan tubuh rapuh itu tergolek tak berdaya dibawahnya. Hingga kedua mata bulat itu perlahan terpejam, dan ia mensinyalir bahwa Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri. Mesin Sex-nya sudah hancur berkeping, ia yang merusaknya. Tanpa niatan ingin mereparasi, atau setidaknya merawat porselen kenistaan itu. Jongin tak mau repot-repot bersetubuh dengan segala macam konsekuensi. Ia tak pernah kenal dengan yang namanya resiko. Baginya, Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo yang dengan bodohnya, mempersilahkan penjahat ulung sejenis dirinya, memporak-porandakan sebuah kehidupan miliknya sendiri. "Ngh..Jongin, teruskan, hh..buat aku segera menemui Tuhan, hh.." Dan kalimat pamungkas itu, seketika melemahkan sistem saraf Kim Jongin. Apakah ia sudah keterlaluan?

-ooo-

Ah, dunia tak pernah seburuk itu menelanjangi dirinya. Kyungsoo saja yang menganggapnya berlebihan. Dia bertemu lagi dengan aliran setrum yang seminggu lalu hampir membunuhnya. Orang itu, bersama aura mengerikan yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun. Dia berjalan melewati Kyungsoo, seolah tidak ada kata sapa. Jongin, pria itu berjalan beriringan bersama gigolonya. Kau sebut saja kekasih idamannya, dia bukannya perempuan, tapi dia secantik perempuan. Bukannya ia ingin bertindak gegabah, tapi Kyungsoo muak diacuhkan Jongin setelah laki-laki itu berulang kali membobol lubangnya.

Ia benci disamakan dengan hewan. "Hei, Jongin." Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suaranya, bukan hanya membuat Jongin menoleh, tapi laki-laki disebelahnya pun mengikuti. Kyungsoo tahu kalau saja hubungannya dengan Jongin tidak berarti apa-apa, tapi tidakkah Jongin sadar bahwa sikapnya sudah sangat kurang ajar? "Kau ingin bayaranmu, hah?" Tak disangkanya, tubuh tegap itu malah berbalik, menjulang tinggi seolah berhak menatap Kyungsoo serendah apapun.

"Ti-tidak, mm, aku hanya..ingin memastikan kalau kau masih mengingatku." Entah kenapa, Kyungsoo malah tergagap. Terbelit oleh kata-katanya sendiri. "Se-Sehun, aku pergi dulu." Uh, kerunyaman akan kondisi yang canggung ini, membuat Kyungsoo berdalih. Ia tak lagi menghiraukan reaksi Jongin yang malah mengungkap tabir dalam benak Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo." Panggilan itu, seketika menghentikan pergerakan Kyungsoo. Menguncinya, selalu seperti ini. "Aku membutuhkanmu malam ini." Dan Kyungsoo merutuki kesialannya, atau kebodohannya, yang malah menyerahkan diri secara sukarela didepan muka Jongin. Haruskah ia mengatakan kalau Sehun bukanlah satu-satunya dihati Jongin? Ataukah sebaliknya, Kyungsoo yang harusnya sadar diri, siapa itu Jongin dan apa hubungannya dengan Sehun dan siapa dirinya, yang apa hubungannya dengan Jongin? Kyungsoo hanya perlu alarm, yang kan mengingatkannya pada kenyataan, kalau Jongin hanya memanfaatkan kebodohannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Jongin." Obrolan samar yang cenderung diterpakan Jongin itu, agaknya sama sekali tak membuat Sehun curiga. Mengenai penolakan Kyungsoo itu, Jongin tahu benar bahwa itu hanyalah gertakan tak berarti darinya. Kerakusan hasrat yang menguasainya, Jongin tahu Kyungsoo terjebak dalam dua dominansi. Kyungsoo yang kelimpungan mencari eksistensinya sendiri. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo hanya mencoba untuk menghindar. Yang sayangnya, seberusaha apapun ia berkutik, toh nantinya akan kembali. "Aku..aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun, untuk mengajarinya secara privat tentang materi yang diberikan dosen minggu lalu."

Meski ujaran itu terdengar takut-takut, tapi Jongin tak mengindahkannya sama sekali. Ia melirik Sehun disebelahnya, lelaki itu balik menatapnya. "Sehun-ah, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sebentar? Akan kususul kau setelah urusanku selesai, ya." Kyungsoo tahu Sehun bukanlah tipe kekasih yang gemar mencemooh apalagi merajuk manja atas ketidaksukaannya akan suatu hal. Karena Sehun yang maskulin itu, terkenal enggan mencari-cari masalah. "Baiklah, aku menunggumu didepan loker seperti biasa." Berlalunya Sehun, membuat Kai meminimalisir jarak yang ada. Menepiskan kejanggalan hati yang Kyungsoo rasakan, ia hanya tidak suka Jonginnya berdekatan dengan Sehun. Eh? Apakah masih boleh dia menyematkan akhiran -nya- dibelakang nama Jongin?

Jongin mencekal pergelangan Kyungsoo, mencengkeramnya kuat hingga membuat Kyungsoo memekik. "Ah! Jongin, kau menyakitiku!" Bukankah Jongin terlahir untuk selalu menyakiti Kyungsoo? Lantas kenapa Kyungsoo masih mempertanyakan hal itu? Jongin pun tak ingin menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika menolakku, Kyungsoo." Rahang itu mengeras, garis wajahnya yang tegas semakin mendorong Kyungsoo untuk berlutut. "Kau dan Sehun itu berbeda. Aku tidak akan menyentuh Sehun karena ia tidak menginginkannya, tapi aku mencintainya melebihi apapun. Sementara kau, Kyungsoo adalah mesin sex yang kutemukan mengais kasih sayang dijalanan, lalu kupungut untuk kujadikan boneka seks yang bisa kunikmati kapan saja."

Tidak. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kalimat sialan Jongin barusan telah meremukkan Kyungsoo. Bukan main sakitnya. Boneka Seks? Mesin sex? Sehina itukah dirinya? Kyungsoo membelalak, ia mendorong bahu Jongin setelah sebelumnya menyentakkan pegangan laki-laki itu dipergelangannya.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata kotormu, Kyungsoo, tidak ada sumpah serapah disini." Vulgar. Suara itu mengintimidasi letak kecurangan. Seakan tahu Kyungsoo akan memakinya, Jongin terburu melesatkan sentuhan seduktifnya ditelinga Kyungsoo. "Kau teramat rapuh dimataku, Kyungsoo, kau akan tunduk berlutut dibawahku. Hanya aku yang menjadi hidup dan matimu."

Bangsat. Seharusnya Kyungsoo bisa menampar wajah itu, memukul rahangnya. Tapi dasar suasana taman kampus yang tidak mendukung, juga karena alibi Kyungsoo yang menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Agar tidak melawan, agar tidak berbuat macam-macam. Sesadar apapun dia, bahwa saat ini yang berhadapan dengannya adalah Kim JongIn.

"Aku. Membencimu. Kim. Jongin." Penekanan pada tiap kata itu memang satu-satunya jurus yang mampu mengolak-alik pikiran Jongin. Kyungsoo, sang pemuas ini sudah melenggang pergi sejak semenit lalu. Setelah ia mendengarkan celotehan Jongin yang tidak bisa dikatakan enteng itu, Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sakit hati padanya. Lebih dari itu, Kyungsoo pasti memimpikan Jongin mati saat ini juga.

-ooo-

Tebak apa? Ha, Kyungsoo berakhir diranjang ini, lagi. Tanpa perlawanan, tanpa teriakan histeris. Ia hanya menurut. Apartemen Jongin selalu menjadi neraka baginya, mengingat setiap ada kesempatan Jongin akan menyetubuhinya tanpa dasar cinta. Sekedarnya saja. Nyatanya praduga Kyungsoo salah besar, meleset jauh. Jongin tidak merebahkannya, melainkan menariknya kasar agar berdiri. Tubuh telanjangnya menyapu lantai, ikut terseret lengan Jongin yang menghantamkan punggungnya pada dinding.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau ingat bagaimana pertama kali kita bertemu?" Jongin menabrakkan dirinya agar menghimpit Kyungsoo yang setengah berdiri, yang tumpuannya hanya jinjitan dan sanggaannya yang merapat pada dinding. "Ceritakan, Kyungsoo, ceritakan. Aku ingin bernostalgia sebentar, denganmu." Kyungsoo menggeleng, menahan gairahnyanyang tertembus kebiadaban. Jongin melumat bibirnya, memagut ironis rekahan itu.

"Mmmph..hhssh..aku bodoh, Jongin, shh..Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin karena ia mengira Jongin adalah penolongnya yang baik hati. Ssh..mmmph..ah.." Jongin memasang pendengarannya lamat-lamat, seringaiannya terukir jelas sesaat setelah ia melepas ciumannya. Ia memperhatikan mata bulat itu kembali berair, memerah. "Da-dan, de-dengan i-itu, aku menerimamu masuk, la-lalu kau menghancur-kan-ku." Dengan kedok itu, Kyungsoo merasakan perubahan mimik Jongin. "AH!"

BRAK! Kepala Kyungsoo terantuk keras pada dinding dibalik punggungnya, tetapi Jongin mengalihkan fungsinya sebagai bagian dari luka yang merembes dipelipis Kyungsoo. Jongin tak kuasa menahan amarahnya yang membuncah, entah mengapa mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo barusan malah membuat hatinya memanas. "Sialan! Kau sendiri yang membiarkanku masuk dan hei, aku tidak menghancurkanmu, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kau menghancurkanku, Jongin.." Lirihan Kyungsoo melemah, seiring dengan tubuh polosnya yang ikut merosot. Tapi Jongin tak membiarkan hal itu terjadi, ia kembali menarik Kyungsoo agar berdiri tegak menghadapnya. "Lepaskan aku, Jongin, lepaskan. Kita tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dipertahankan."

"Aku punya, dan aku ingin mempertahankanmu, Kyungsoo." Jongin segera menyeret Kyungsoo menuju cermin disudut ruangan. Lagi-lagi membanting tubuh itu agar menabrak pantulan dirinya yang tak terbungkus sehelai benang. "Lihat dirimu dicermin, Kyungsoo. Berbaliklah."

Kyungsoo hanya menoleh, meratapi refleksi dirinya yang terangguk manis. Meringkuk ditengah sandingan Jongin yang berdiri agung diatasnya.

"Betapa menjijikkannya dirimu, Do Kyungsoo. Tanda kepemilikanku menghiasi tubuhmu, luka lebam terpatri tetap disana. Tidakkah kau merasa sangat rendah? Kau berlutut dibawahku, memohon belasan kasih. Cih.." Dengusan itu menyentak Kyungsoo, terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget. Beraninya Jongin- "Tapi kau adalah berlianku. Yang selalu menjadikanku istimewa hanya karena menyantap lubangmu." -berkata kalimat semenyedihkan itu? Kyungsoo benar-benar gila, kalau kau mau tahu. Ia sudah muak dengan Jongin yang selali menjatuhkannya. Ia merasakan asin itu, yang bercampur dengan anyir darah dan airmata yang menyusup.

"Jongin, hentikan."

"Lalu, kau lupa bagaimana reaksi tubuhmu yang bergerak erotis bagaikan pelacur?"

"Hentikan, Jongin!"

"Kau mendesah gila-gilaan dan lubangmu yang berkedut itu..ah, betapa menjijik-"

"JONGIN, HENTIKAN!" Kyungsoo menutupi dua telinganya dengan dua tangannya. Berusaha mengenyahkan ulasan pesakitan yang Jongin ungkapkan. "Inimsemua karenamu! Aku begini karena kau yang menjerumuskanku, Kim JongIn! Hiks.." Pecah sudah tangisan itu, dan Jongin meraup wajahnya yang sudah sangat sembab. Dengan gerakan terburu, Jongin kembali menyuap pesakitan yang mendera Kyungsoo. Ia menelentangkan Kyungsoo tepat didepan cermin itu, dengan dalih agar saat ia menggenjot Kyungsoo nanti, bocah itu bisa melihat ekspresinya sendiri.

"Sebagai bukti kalau kau menikmati persetubuhan ini, mari lihat dirimu dicermin, Sayang."

Sejurus kemudian, Jongin mengarahkan miliknya agar bersiap memasuki Kyungsoo. Tatapan nyalang yang Kyungsoo berikan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya membaik. Malahan, meningkatkan kinerja Jongin yang semakin membabi buta untuk meloloskan nafsunya. Sampai kapanpun, ia tak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo. Apapun yang terjadi. Biarpun partnernya itu menderita, Jongin bersumpah, Kyungsoo akan mati karena tangannya.

"Bersiaplah, pelacur. Kau akan mengerang kenikmatan karena aku. Kau tahu itu, Kyungsoo."

Dan benar saja, tidak ada foreplay. Kejantanan Jongin sudah melesak masuk separuhnya, dan dia akan terus mendorongnya sampai Kyungsoo terhentakkan berulang kali. Kyungsoo hanya mampu mendongak, menengadahkan kepalanya dan demi mengikuti saran Jongin, ia melihat cermin itu. Disana Kyungsoo melihat dirinya, yang telentang dengan Jongin diatasnya, bergerak brutal tanpa kelembutan. Disana Kyungsoo juga melihat dirinya, wajahnya yang menyiratkan lelah berlebih. Tanpa tuntunan siapapun. Tanpa keluarga, teman. Karena hanya Jongin yang ia punya. Dan disana pula ia melihat kerapuhan hati, dua bola mata itu menatap kosong, tanpa ada gairah. Sendu menguasainya telak-telak. Kyungsoo hancur ditangan Kim JongIn.

"Ahh..bagaimana rasanya, Kyungsoo? Kau masih ingin mengelak? Hah?" Jongin masih pada posisinya memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya sekaligus melakukan gerakan in-out direktum Kyungsoo yang begitu sempit. "Jawab aku, Kyungsoo. Kau tak punya siapapun selain aku, kan?"

Kelabakan, Kyungsoo memang tahu benar bahwa Jongin sepenuhnya abadi. Abadi dalam menghancurkannya.

"Jong-in, hngh, ssh..kau-kau..sialan!" Oke, umpatan itu memang tak sebanding dengan apa yang dialaminya akibat Jongin selama berbulan-bulan ini. Kyungsoo hanya kesulitan mengurangi beban dustanya pada Jongin. Laki-laki itu seperti memegang dirinya, ah maksudnya Jongin seolah memiliki kuasa yang mutlak. Ya, atas dirinya.

PLAK! Sekali lagi tamparan adalah balasannya. Membuat wajah itu terlempar kesamping dan mau tak mau mempertemukannya dengan sisian cermin. Jongin hanya enggan menyadari betapa kelewatan dirinya, yang sudah memprakarsai Kyungsoo secara terus-menerus.

"Aku tidak suka mendengar mulutmu berkata kotor, Kyungsoo!" Jongin menggelakkan tubuhnya, peluh membasahi keduanya, sehingga kilauan mengkilap itu tersebar menyeluruh. "Aku keluar, Kyungsoo..ahhh, sshh..."

Kyungsoo tak merespon. Dia bergeming dengan sejuta kebisuannya. Biarkan saja lelaki itu sepuas nafsu menyetubuhinya, sampai mati pun tak apa. Karena toh, Kyungsoo tak tahu untuk apa dia mempertahankan hidupnya. Demi Jongin? Kyungsoo tidak sebodoh itu. Tapi ia mengakui, kalau Jongin, hanya Jongin yang membuatnya begini bodoh. Terbutakan rasa cinta tanpa balas, tertulikan keramahan kasih sayang semu. Jongin menipunya. Benar-benar menipunya.

Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Jongin dengan tembakan bertubinya, berikut cairan yang turut meluber kepaha Kyungsoo. Orgasme mereka tersampaikan tanpa adanya rangsangan. Jongin menyetubuhi Kyungsoo atas dasar ingin. Ingin mempermainkan lebih tepatnya. Tanpa alasan jelas, ia suka melihat Kyungsoo begini rapuh tersandung egonya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin." Sapuan bisik itu membelai telinga Jongin. Kyungsoo mendekam dalam penjaranya, memejamkan kedua matanya lama sekali. Hingga Jongin membenturkan kepalanya pada marmer, ia pun bergerak pelan. Beringsut mundur. "Aku tahu kau mencintai Sehun."

"Kau hanya pelampiasanku, Kyungsoo. Aku menghormati Sehun yang belum mau disentuh. Jadi, aku akan memanfaatkanmu sampai Sehun benar-benar berserah diri." Kyungsoo tersenyum, senyum yang damai. Menenangkan. Tidak sama sekali Kyungsoo mementahkan ungkapan Jongin, yang dia tahu saat ini adalah dirinya yang terpengaruh maksiat Jongin. Begitu bodoh atas tindakan ini. Yah, Kyungsoo tidak menyangkalnya.

"Aku tahu, Jongin. Maka gunakan aku sepuas hatimu, setubuhi aku sesuka nafsumu. Setidaknya sampai kau siap melepaskanku. Dan dari sana, kau akan bahagia bersama Sehun. Lalu aku akan menghilang, hilang dari peradaban kehidupanmu. Seolah aku memang tak pernah ada, seolah Do Kyungsoo hanya pernah mampir dalam mimpimu."

Jongin terhenyak, menyekat nafasnya sendiri.

"Dan hei, Jongin. Sampai kapan aku terus menjadi mesin dan boneka seksmu? Sekali-kali kau harus memaksa Sehun. Kalau pun nantinya aku pergi, kumohon jangan mencariku lagi, ya. Karena aku malas berurusan dengan masa lalu. Dan sampai saatnya tiba nanti, kuharap untuk saat ini, kau mau menganggapku ada. Hei Jongin, aku Do Kyungsoo yang kau temukan sedang mengais belas kasih dijalanan waktu itu kan?"

Perih, deretan kalimat itu menendang telak ulu hati Jongin.

"Aku tetap mencintai Sehun. Selamanya."

"Aku juga." Jeda sebentar, Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. "Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, Kim JongIn."

-ooo-

END!

HA-AH

Ini cerita aapaaaa?

Yaampun, PWP kan PWP iya

Duh ngga masuk akal ya, ngga ada klimaksnya ngga ada konfliknya. Ngga jelas yah.

Uhlala.

Mind To Review?


	2. GONE

_**SEQUEL**_

_**OF**_

_**FR(a)ME**_

_**_**_ooo_

**Kim Jongin** and **Do Kyungsoo**

As Starring

**SM ENTERTAINMENT**

As Productions

**EXO** and **EXO-L**

They Belong to It

© 2015

**Don'JudgeMeLikeYou'reRight**

Proudly Present

...

...

...

...

Author pov

Tanyakan pada Tuhan bagaimana dua insan bertolak-belakang ini dipertemukan. Sadarkan Kyungsoo jika ia sudah keterlaluan mencintai Jongin. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Sekeras apapun Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo, yang ada hanya cinta. Klise. Kyungsoo tidak munafik, tapi Jongin naif.

Setelah insiden di apartemen Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin menjadi manusia terbodoh lagi. Ia mencoba membuka diri, memasang senyum palsu dengan dalih lembar baru. Tentu tidak semudah itu, semalaman penuh Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis, karena sesiangannya ia sibuk menahan pesakitan pada Jongin. Ya, lelaki tan itu masih bersama Sehun. Kekasihnya yang tak pernah mau disentuh dan benar-benar anti dengan seks.

Oh, dan salah siapa Kyungsoo mau-mau saja menyerahkan diri pada singa buas semacam Jongin? Bagaimana awalan mereka bertemu pun, Kyungsoo sengaja melupakan dan mungkin Jongin benar-benar lupa. Kyungsoo seharusnya tahu, sebaik apapun seseorang, adakalanya orang itu perlu berubah. Entah menjadi lebih baik, atau parahnya menjadi lebih jahat. Seperti yang terjadi pada Jongin.

Hanya berlatar hujan deras malam itu, dipinggiran trotoar jalan. Kekuatan Kyungsoo mulai ditangguhkan karena Jongin hadir. Pada saat itu, Jongin bagai malaikat yang di utus Tuhan, ia yang tampak tidak terbebani dengan kerasnya kehidupan, juga ia yang memiliki jiwa penolong. Disaat yang bersamaan Kyungsoo terpukau, ia mengakui bahwa Jongin adalah Pangerannya.

Jongin datang bersama payung yang tidak menjamin, bahwa air hujan senantiasa membasahi punggungnya. Beberapa percik bahkan mengenai rambut hitamnya, dan sesingkat itu Kyungsoo pun terpana. Kyungsoo menatap iris tegas itu, yang menyorotkan rasa kasihan padanya. Ya, Jongin ada disana karena ia masih manusia berhati, Kyungsoo memerlukan bantuan. Masa kelam itu terjadi karena Kyungso terusir dari Flat sederhana yang disewanya, diusir karena tidak ada uang yang mencukupi biaya sewa. Beberapa barangnya disita sebagai pertanggung jawaban. Lengkap sudah, Kyungsoo pengangguran, jatuh miskin, sementara kuliah belum selesai.

Kyungsoo bahkan masih ingat bagaimana suara berat Jongin menjadi pembuka gerbang ketertarikannya. "Kau idiot atau apa? Bukannya berteduh malah membiarkan hujan sedingin ini mengguyurmu?" Jongin memang tidak tersenyum, tidak ada keramahan sama sekali diwajah itu. Sama seperti sekarang, selayaknya yang Kyungsoo tahu.

"Aku tidak punya rumah." Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sadar telah mencicitkan lirihannya.

"Memang aku tanya kau punya rumah? Sebodoh-bodohnya orang tidak punya rumah, dia pasti masih berakal sehat untuk menghindari hujan. Kau bisa sakit." Sambaran cepat dari Jongin segera membungkam Kyungsoo. Kalimat panjang yang memang benar adanya. Kyungsoo akui, bukan bodohnya saat itu saja, tapi sampai sekarang pun masih ada. "Ini payung. Kita ke apartemenku. Kau tinggal denganku sampai kau mendapat pekerjaan."

Tawaran itu belum disambut persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin sudah lebih dulu menariknya untuk berada dalam satu payung. "Ta-tapi a-aku hanya akan merepotkanmu. Maksudku kau tidak per-"

"Diamlah. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan seseorang mati mengenaskan didepan mataku tanpa sempat kuberi pertolongan." Jongin berjalan lebih cepat, membuat Kyungsoo agak kesulitan menyeimbangkan langkah-langkah besarnya. Mereka disini tanpa nama, hanya sebatas hubungan sesama manusia yang saling membutuhkan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu pasti orang seperti Jongin, meski dari luar menyiratkan keangkuhan, didalamnya pasti masih bersisa kehangatan. Bukti otentik karena ia mau menolongnya. "Kau bisa tinggal secara gratis. Hanya tiga bulan. Selama itu kau harus bisa mencari tempat tinggalmu sendiri."

Darisini Kyungsoo bisa menyebut Jongin sebagai dewa-nya. Pengatur kehidupannya.

"Go-gomawo.."

Tanpa Jongin ketahui, airmata Kyungsoo telah tersamarkan air hujan. Tanpa Jongin ketahui pula, senyum tipis terurai dibibir pucat Kyungsoo. Orang ini, adalah satu-satunya orang yang mempedulikannya. Dari sana, Kyungsoo mulai meyakini bahwa ia siap menyembah Jongin. Karena tidak ada selain Jongin yang benar-benar memperhatikannya bahkan label keluarga sendiri. Nihil, tak ayal pertolongan Jongin ini menyentuh Kyungsoo.

Sesuai itu, waktu yang mereka jalani bersama pun tak terlihat seperti orang asing. Terlebih begitu mereka tahu jika berada di naungan Universitas yang sama. Keakaraban mulai terjadi, persahabatan pun mengental. Hanya bertahan sebentar, sebentar sekali. Bahkan belum sempat bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin. Ya, kecuali satu cara. Menjadi pemuas hasrat.

Sayang, hancur seketika sejak Jongin mulai terlihat keaslianya, yang bisa Kyungsoo rasakan sampai saat ini. Ada Sehun, latar belakang paling utama yang membuat Jongin semakin berpaling dari Kyungsoo. Menjadi Jongin yang dengan mudah memperbudak Kyungsoo. Atas nama cinta, tidak ada penolakan.

Lupakan nostalgia. Kyungsoo mengesah, ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan dan kembali dengan flat lamanya. Memikirkan Jongin tak akan ada habisnya, toh dia tidak pernah menganggap benalu sesaat sepertinya. Ada Sehun, sekali lagi ada Sehun si serba sempurna. Sekuat apapun Kyungsoo meyakinkan diri, Jongin tidak akan menjelma menjadi serbuk kebaikan.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara lain mulai menginterupsi lamunannya, Kyungsoo melepas sanggaan tangan didagu. Seorang lelaki berparas tampan, tubuh menarik, dan tinggi badan berbalik dengannya, kini sedang berdiri disana. Tersenyum sejuta watt. "Kau sendirian?"

"Chanyeol Hyung?" Dia adalah sunbae-nya di fakultas Hukum. Selalu ramah, baik hati dan benar-benar seindahnya manusia. Kloning malaikat. Bukan Kyungsoo sedang memuja orang selain Jongin, tidak, ia hanya..merasa Jongin perlu kembali menjadi seperti Chanyeol. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Maaf saja, tapi perpustakaan tidak digunakan untuk melamun." Chanyeol mengambil tempat, lalu duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo dan buku-buku literaturnya. "Apa yang disaksikan tulisan dalam buku itu? Seseorang yang kehilangan semangat hidup?" Karena Kyungsoo beruntung bisa mengenal Chanyeol, setidaknya ia punya sandaran lain dan tidak melulu mengundi nasib pada Jongin. Syukurlah, Kyungsoo masih sadar dengan ketololannya. "Mm, bibirmu kenapa, Kyungsoo?"

Oh, dan bahkan Kyungsoo lupa mengobati lebam dan menutupi bengkak dibibirnya, ini masih bekas Jongin. Hingga dengan terpaksa, sebuah kebohongan akan memulai kebohongan lainnya. Ia menggeleng, lemah. "Terantuk kaca saat aku tersandung tutup odol, Hyung." Chanyeol tidak tertawa, karena Kyungsoo tidak melucu. Sebaliknya, rasa janggal menyelimuti Chanyeol sementara Kyungsoo mati-matian memperlebar senyum. Meski sakit itu dua kali lipat lebih terasa saat ia membuka sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa konyol sekali alasanmu? Sudah kau periksakan?" Chanyeol tidak memungkiri kekhawatirannya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa ia seperhatian ini. Bukannya sedang menghibur diri, tapi orang didepannya ini, apakah mungkin menyimpan perasaan? Oh tidak, Kyungsoo masih berharap pada kebodohannya mencintai iblis semacam Jongin. Katakan dia hilang waras, toh itu memang nyata. "Ah, ya. Sudah makan siang?"

Makan? Kapan terakhir kali Kyungsoo mengisi perutnya? Ia mencukupkan uang untuk biaya hidup sebatang karanya, pelunasan uang kuliah dan memikirkan kebutuhan pokok malah dikesampingkan. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah ia sadari kehadirannya, semenjak Jongin memforsir semua yang ada di dirinya.

"Belum, Hyung, ah tapi aku bawa roti isi jadi-"

"Memangnya aku mau mentraktirmu? Hahaha~ jangan geer, Kyungsoo."

"Hah?" Sialan. Kyungsoo malu sekarang. Benar-benar, apa yang membuatnya sepercaya diri itu, sih? "O-oh ya, hahaha~ benar juga, ya." Kini ia tampak jauh lebih idot dengan garukan dikepala, kikuk.

Chanyeol menyengir, "Tidak-tidak aku hanya bercanda, serius sekarang, Kyungsoo. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang." Tawa itu seketika mneyebar, terlular pada Kyungsoo juga. "Kau sudah tidak ada jadwal, kan?"

"Dia tidak ada jadwal."

Tidak lagi. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mendongak bersamaan, ada Jongin disana. Apa-apaan. Dia bersedekap, menatap nyalang seolah tertantang. Inilah hal lain yang membuat Kyungsoo membenci Jongin, tapi semakin jatuh terperosok pada pesona cintanya pula. Dia selalu datang hanya untuk mengungkung Kyungsoo dari dunia sosial, sementara saat Kyungsoo membutuhkan itu, Jongin malah dengan senang hati mendepaknya. Jadi, apa-apaan, Kim Jongin?

"Tapi dia ada jadwal bersamaku."

Sambungan dari mulut Jongin yang datang tiba-tiba ini, jelas mengusik Chanyeol, Kyungsoo mungkin tidak. Ia sudah terbiasa. Tapi bagi Chanyeol, perilaku hoobae-nya ini mengundang amarah, Jongin termasuk junior yang tidak sopan. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin tidak pernah peka dengan keadaan sekeliling. Lalu kalau ia berharap Jongin peka padanya, itu jelas kesalahan, bukan?

"Ayo, Kyungsoo. Pergi dari sini."

Ini kalimat perintah yang tak bisa dibantah, berikut tarikan tangan Jongin dilengan Kyungsoo. Paksaan agar berdiri sekaligus membungkuk pada Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tahu sebingung apa Chanyeol dengan sikapnya dan sikap Jongin, masa bodoh. Jongin tidak pernah mau mainannya disentuh. Ya, Jongin adalah makhluk seegois itu dan bodohnya Kyungsoo selalu menurut.

"A-ah, sakit, Jongin, lepaskan. Aku mau meminta maaf dulu." Seberani itu Kyungsoo menyentak cengkeraman Jongin, lalu membungkuk untuk yang kedua dihadapan Chanyeol. Sedikit sunggingan senyum getir menemani mata bulat berairnya. "Hyung, ma-maaf aku harus menolak ajakanmu. Lain kali kita bisa, maaf."

Selanjutnya, Jongin sudah enyah dengan Kyungsoo. Menyisakan Chanyeol yang termangu heran, orang seperti apa juniornya itu? Ia tak habis pikir, bahkan ia tanpa kesempatan membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Tsk. Kejadiannya terlalu cepat, memaksa dan tanpa bisa dicegah. Karena Jongin seotoriter itu, dan karena Kyungsoo semanut itu.

"Lain kali katamu? Kau mau bertemu lagi dengannya?" Begitu keluar dari perpustakaan, Jongin menyudutkan Kyungsoo di gudang penyimpanan. "Hah?! Dasar jalang! Jawab aku, Kyungsoo!"

"Apa urusanmu? Kau dengan Sehun, apa aku pernah marah? Kenapa sekarang kau marah-marah? Lagipula aku hanya bertem-"

"Brengsek! Kau bahkan berani bersuara keras dihadapanku, hah? Ingatkah kau posisimu? Kau yang tunduk padaku, Kyungsoo, kau pemuas nafsuku! Tidak sepantasnya kau melawanku, bodoh!" Jongin kalap. Berapi-api. Kedua tangannya mengungkung Kyungsoo, ada di sisian kepala Kyungsoo.

"Mmph! Jong..hsh..mmph!" Karena Jongin telah membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan ciuman kasar. Bercampur brutal karena hatinya memanas. Seharusnya tak begini, karena Kyungsoo bukan siapa-siapa Jongin, ia hanya sebatas manusia hilang arah yang sempat ditolongnya. Lalu berbuah manis saat pengalihan diri karena Sehun tak mau disentuh dan Kyungsoo bak budak yang merelakan dirinya. Hanya sebatas itu, tapi ulu hati Jongin seolah tertohok saat melihat acara Kyungsoo tersenyum pada pria lain. "Mmph-mmpph, hssh..hssh..hah-hah-hah.."

Karena Sehun tak mungkin melihat ini, Jongin pun sadar memberi hukuman pada Kyungsoo harus sekarang. Jongin bahkan berani bersumpah, gejolak hatinya kini memanas karena cemburu?

"Jangan. Kau. Coba. Lagi. Tersenyum. Pada. Orang. Lain."

"Sssh, dan apa hah- hakmu melarangku?" Kyungsoo masih kesulitan berbicara tatkala ciuman itu terlepas, bagaimana pun Jongin mendominasi tanpa membiarkan udara masuk ke rongga parunya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak lagi peduli dengan nada tekan dalam suara Jongin. Ia kepayahan mengatur nafas sekarang. "Ka-Kau tidak berkaca, Jongin. Sh-hah, bahwa kau semakin membuatku mati dalam kondisi menyakitkan." Setelah itu, Kyungsoo memacu langkahnya. Pergi dari sana karena tidak ingin terjun lebih dalam lagi ke lubang cinta milik Jongin.

Jongin memandangi punggung sempit yang kian menjauh, bahu bergetar dan sebelah tangan mengahapus airmata. Kyungsoo menangis, itu jelas karena Jongin terlahir hanya untuk menambah kesedihan pemuda mungil tersebut. Ia tak banyak berpikir, tidak ingin repot-repot memanggil nama Kyungsoo agar berbalik, apalagi jika harus meminta maaf padanya.

Harga diri Kim Jongin sudah sangat unggul, sementara lewat itu ia menginjak harga diri milik Do Kyungsoo.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo selalu menyangsikan bagaimana Jongin memperlakukannya selama ini. Terhitung sejak malam pertama pertemuan mereka, hari-hari selanjutnya, dan akhir daripada perubahan Jongin. Tidak ada yang benar, semuanya salah.

Begitu pula sore ini, bersama petang dan atap senja jingga, Kyungsoo mengadu hipokrit dirinya. Selepas beradu makian dengan Jongin siang tadi, ia memang tidak menemui Chanyeol barang satu kedipan pun. Entah menghilang kemana, padahal Kyungsoo ingin curhat banyak padanya. Hingga langkahnya membawa dua kaki pendek itu kemari, ke sebuah bangku dibawah rindang dedaunan, Kyungsoo tidak ada disana. Maksudnya, Kyungsoo sedang mengintip sejoli yang sedang bertukar saliva itu.

Tsk. Sehun sudah bisa disentuh, kan? Lalu apa masalah Jongin masih menahan Kyungsoo? Sayangnya, fakta lain membuntut. Sehun hanya mau berciuman, sebatas itu. Untuk seks? Serahkan pada Kyungsoo saja. Bahkan saat amatan Kyungsoo sampai pada gerilya Jongin yang nakal, tangan-tangan itu hampir menyusup ke kaus Sehun dan yah, seperti yang sudah-sudah Sehun akan menghindar dengan rajukan. Menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Jongin.

Nah, kalau sekarang Kyungsoo merasa titik didih ditubuhnya semakin tinggi, apa salah? Pantaskah ia marah? Seharusnya, ya. Lihat, dia Jongin, dia Sehun, mereka memang berpacaran. Lantas, keberadaan Kyungsoo, apa ada gunanya? Kecuali jika ia memang dianggap penting. Sahabat Sehun? Bukan. Sahabat Jongin? Bermimpi saja. Bukan hal yang penting, bukan seseorang yang perlu diperhitungkan.

Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak punya nyali untuk mengamuki Jongin. Sekali lagi dipertegas, dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya makhluk bodoh yang tak kasat mata tapi bisa diperbudak Jongin. Berkali Kyungsoo membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding pun, perasaan cintanya ke Jongin sudah overdosis.

"Sehun-a, kau belum siap, hm?"

"Maaf, Jongin."

Hanya itu, tapi Jongin seolah takluk dengan raut lembut Sehun. Bedebah. Bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun berlaku kasar padanya, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diselesaikannya pada Kyungsoo. Oh, ingatlah siapa dirimu, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya perlu memasang lebih banyak alarm setelah ini. Sebagai pengingat bahwa Jongin tidak mungkin menjadi apa yang diinginkannya.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo, pulang. Ini hampir gelap."

Hampir gelap. Segelap kemelut awan hitam diatas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk penhertianmu, Jongin."

Cih, pengertian seperti apa? Kyungsoo mencebik. Ia tidak berhak mengikuti pasangan serasi itu memadu kasih. Atau kalau sesuai kehendaknya, Kyungsoo akan datang ke hadapan mereka. Menuding Jongin bahwa telah menyelingkuhi Sehun dengannya. Tsk. Kekanakan. Lagipula Kyungsop tak mau mengambil resiko kalau-kalau Jongin punya niatan ingin membunuhnya.

Jongin tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Dia bukan mainan seperti Kyungsoo.

"Lain kalimu yang tadi masih berlaku sampai hari ini, kan?" Kyungsoo terburu membalik tubuh, ada Chanyeol disana. Oh ia menyesal telah membuat pria itu sakit hati tadi. Mungkin saja. Ah, Chanyeol si pemberi kenyamanan dan ketenangan, tak ubahnya memang sedang Kyungsoo harapkan hadir sekarang. "Makan siang tidak, bagaimana jika makan malam? Sedikit cerita mengapa kau bisa berurusan dengan si hitam kurang ajar itu."

Begitu Chanyeol menggamit jemari Kyungsoo, pipi Jongin bersemu merah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena menahan amarah. Semburatnya sebabkan panas saat Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sialan. Jongin mengumpat disela tolehannya ke belakang, karena ia tahu ada Kyungsoo disana.

Sejak tadi, sejak Jongin mencium Sehun, dan pasti membuatnya semakin rapuh. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa ia seegois ini jika perkaranya menyangkut Kyungsoo. Biarlah. Setelah mengantar Sehun, Jongin punya segudang hukuman untuk mendisiplinkan mainannya itu.

"Jongin?"

Panggilan Sehun itu menyadarkan Jongin, membuat tatapan lekatnya terlepas dan berganti lurus ke depan. "Oh, ya, maaf mengabaikanmu. Aku hanya berpikir apa ada barang yang tertinggal. Ternyata tidak." Alasan jauh kebih luas dibanding hutan belantara. Karena semudah itu Jongin membodohi dua orang, Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Atau juga dia membodohi diri sendiri.

"Aku kira ada apa. Habis kau terlihat serius tadi."

Seserius itu untuk menggertakkan giginya. Jongin melupakan bagaimana dua punggung Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mulai menjauh, ia tahu ada percikan lain disana. Entah kenapa, Jongin tidak terima. Seharusnya ia sadar, bagaimana Kyungsoo dan untuk apa Kyungsoo. Jongin sendiri yang bilang jika Kyungsoo sebatas pemuas nafsu dan tak ada hubungan apapun.

Lalu, kenapa Jongin secemburu ini?

-ooo-

Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo semalam ini menjadi pengunjung. Di sebuah kafe mewah yang harga hidangannya selangit. Kyungsoo terang tak mampu membalas uang Chanyeol meski dengan dalih lain kali akan diganti. Tidak, Kyungsoo bukan manusia berpenghasilan tetap dan beromset milyaran. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo hanya buruh pabrik.

"Kau sedang libur dari pekerjaanmu, kan?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya disambut anggukan. Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk mengagumi interior dan sajian didepan mereka. Chanyeol yang memilihkan makanan pembuka, utama, dan makanan penutupnya. Bukankah Chanyeol memperlakukan Kyungsoo jauh lebih lembut dibanding Jongin? Lalu mengapa kegilaannya masih bersarang pada si tan itu? "Ya~ Mata bulatmu itu tidak bisa diperkecil? Menggemaskan sekali, Kyungsoo."

Terganti dengan senyuman dari bibir merekah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menyumbangkan tawa lewat suara seraknya. "Hyung, kenapa baik sekali padaku?" Kyungsoo meragu, jarinya berkait karena gugup.

Ia hanya penasaran mengapa Chanyeol berani memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tanpa Kyungsoo peduli ancaman Jongin siang tadi, ia kepalang menyisihkan Jongin barang sebentar. Sedetik menikmati hidup tidak akan menjadi masalah, kan? Kyungsoo memerlukan ini.

"Makan dulu. Simpan obrolannya nanti." Chanyeol sudah menyuap kuah sup krimnya, berujung dengan tegukan _wine_ setelah itu. Sungguh, bagi Kyungsoo, malam ini ia seperti berkencan. Bahkan meski statusnya dengan Jongin tidak memiliki kejelasan, Kyungsoo tetap berharap Jongin adalah Chanyeol. Tsk, Kyungsoo memang tidak tahu berterima kasih. Walau sehari tak memikirkan Jongin, rasanya seperti kosong. Tak jarang, ia merutuki, mengapa pesona Jongin membuatnya ingin bunuh diri? "Enak?"

"Enak sekali, Chanyeol Hyung. Kau tahu aku tidak biasa makan ditempat semahal ini. Dengan orang-orang berpenampilan elegan dan berkelas. Ini benar-benar, astaga, memang aku bermimpi apa semalam?"

"Tsk. Cerewet sekali kau, hm?" Chanyeol menyaksikan Kyungsoo, selahap itu mengunyah dagingnya dan disusul dengan sesapan di _Anggur_-nya. "Jangan sampai mabuk, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak akan, aku tidak mudah mabuk, Hyung. Jarang sekali aku menikmati yang seperti ini, hampir tidak pernah malah. Oh astaga, kau mengabulkan impianku, Hyung? Benar-benar. Aku tidak bisa mengganti uangmu untuk ini."

Chanyeol terkekeh, Kyungsoo bak bocah TK yang sedang dihadiahi satu truk mainan. Karena Chanyeol setahu itu, serapuh dan seringkih apa sosok dibalik senyum menawan itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu pasti, tapi saat melihat senyum Kyungsoo, ia bisa ikut tersenyum juga. Begitu selesai, Chanyeol mengelap sisian bibir Kyungsoo yang bernoda. Bukannya sok beradegan romantis, tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan sadar jika Chanyeol tidak membenahinya.

"E-eh, gomawo, Hyung."

"Cheonmaneyo." Entah, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat memandangi wajah itu. Sarat pedih, perih dan pesakitan. Sebatas itu yang ia tangkap. Sampai kemudian wajah itu beralih ke kaca besar yang terpentang disisian meja, Kyungsoo memandangi jalanan. "Kau tidak perlu mengganti uangku."

"Serius, Hyung? Huaaa~ Gomawoo."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan pekikannya, ia terlampau senang sekarang. Sejenak lupakan beberapa pil pahit yang dijejalkan ke tenggorokan. Chanyeol lebih-lebih, ia sadar perasaan lain mulai tumbuh sekarang. Seiring dengan rasa puasnya bisa membuat Kyungsoo sebahagia itu. Terjebak, Chanyeol terjebak permainan Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang ceritakan, bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Jongin."

Seketika Kyungsoo membisu, geraknya membatu. Ia diam. Bergelut dengan bayangan Jongin, menangguhkan hati dengan sikap Jongin padanya. Sekeras itu kepala Kyungsoo, sekeras itu hati Kyungsoo, ia tetap bodoh karena sulit menolak membuka diri. Jongin adalah tata suryanya. Apapun yang terjadi. Sekalipun batinnya berteriak, meraung untuk hentikan keidiotan ini. Kyungsoo tetap tak mampu.

"Kyungsoo? Kau ada masalah dengannya, kan?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lalu menggosok hidungnya. "Nanti, Hyung. Kalau sudah waktunya, aku akan siap bercerita. Hanya..tidak sekarang." Chanyeol mengangguk sekali, berusaha memahami dan tidak mendesak. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak menyinggung Jongin, mungkin malam ini akan terasa sempurna. Sekarang yang terpikir dibenak Kyungsoo, adalah Jongin dengan ciuman menuntutnya, Jongin dengan tingkah kasarnya setiap kali bersenggama, dan Jongin serta Sehun yang selalu bersama. Bukankah ini menyakitkan? Kyungsoo tahu. "Bo-bolehkah, jika aku mmebutuhkanmu, kau mau datang?"

"Tentu saja dan dengan senang hati." Selugas itu Chanyeol bermantap diri. Senyumannya sama sekali tidak memudar, malah semakin sumringah. Ya, karena Chanyeol tahu Kyungsoo tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Jongin, pria hitam itu telah memiliki Sehun. Dan lagi, Chanyeol tidak bodoh jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin punya sesuatu yang tersembunyi dan tidak beres. Sengaja menutupi dan entah apa hubungan mereka. Chanyeol rasa ia tak perlu ikut campur sejauh ini. Kyungsoo menunduk, dan Chanyeol kehabisan topik. "Ayo, pulang. Kau pasti lelah."

Setelah beberapa lembar bernominal tinggi itu ditangkup dalam bill, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mensejajarkan diri didalam mobil. Deru mesin yang akan membawa keduanya menuju flat murah milik Kyungsoo. Ah, tanpa tahu jika mobil lain intensif memperhatikan, kini turut melaju dibelakang mobil Chanyeol. Mengikuti.

Disana, ada Jongin. Yang siap mencari kesalahan Kyungsoo agar bisa menghancurkan si mungil itu semakin parah. Ah, karena Jongin memang setega itu, karena Jongin rasa Kyungsoo perlu ganjarannya.

Lalu apa dengannya? Apa dengan Jongin yang terang-terangan bermesraan bersama Sehun? Bahkan tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo?

Dunia memang sudah terbalik.

-ooo-

Chanyeol melambai dari kaca jendela yang terbuka, Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman berterima kasih. Begitu mobil Chanyeol semakin tak terlihat dari pandangan Kyungsoo, derap langkah lain mendekat.

Kyungsoo belum sadar sepenuhnya, bahkan saat ia sudah memutar kenop pintu kamar. Namun cekalan tangan besar menahan pergerakannya secara tiba-tiba dan tidak serantan. Jongin. Kilat marah tergambar dalam matanya, raut kesal tercetak diwajah murkanya. Kyungsoo hendak membuka mulut, tapi Jongin sudah lebih dulu mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Masuk dan jangan bersuara." Biarkan Jongin tampak bagai perampok, ia tak peduli asal Kyungsoo tidak sembarangan meremehkannya. Saat Jongin menyikut pintu kamar Kyungsoo, mereka akhirnya masuk dan benar-benar ada didalam. **BRAK**! Berikut dengan Jongin yang menabrakkan punggung Kyungsoo ke dinding, mengunci pergerakannya. Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan, rusuknya seolah diremukkan bersama susulan bunyi keras itu. "Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa ada senyuman di restoran mewah?"

Jongin mendelik, semakin membuat Kyungsoo meringkuk. Ini tidak beres, mata bulat itu berair, sementara orang didepan sana tetap menekan dadanya, menghimpit tubuhnya hingga hembus udara pun sulit dirasakan. Apa ini? Api cemburu?

Namun, seketika suara lain datang menginterupsi. Memang hanya berasal dari salah satunya. Kejadian mencenangkan yang berikan kesan hening setelahnya. **PLAK**! Tamparan Jongin membuat wajah Kyungsoo terlempar. Atmosfer beraura mengerikan sekarang, flat-nya dilingkupi kesaksian yang mencekam.

"Dasar murahan! Kau pikir itu menarik, hah?! Jawab dengan mulut gampanganmu itu!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Jong-ah! Aku..ssh..sesak!" Ia berupaya menggapai kebebasan disela tubuh tegap Jongin. Kakinya menjejak kekosongan dan tangannya memukuli punggung Jongin. Tidak ada kendali yang semudah itu dipatahkan. "Jong-ah! Hah..dadaku, hah..sakit..hah!"

"Biarkan! Biarkan pelacur sepertimu mati sekalian!" Tidak. Oh, jadi Jongin hendak membunuhnya? Kyungsoo enggan percaya, tapi gelagatnya membuktikan. Ia benar tidak menyangka Jongin sepicik ini. Tak sadarkah ia sebanyak apa pengorbanan Kyungsoo? Gila, pria itu membuat dirinya sendiri dan Kyungsoo menjadi gila. "Jelaskan, Kyungsoo! Jelaskan!"

"Lep-hah, lepassh, Jong, kau hampir mencekikku, hah-" Bekas merah yang memanjang ada didada Kyungsoo, yang dia bilang bukan hampir tapi memang sudah seutuhnya. Jongin memang barusan mencekik dan sekarang sudah melepasnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo merosot ke lantai, merasa bahwa Jongin berjiwa psikopat. "Hah-hah-hah, kau, ah..cemburu? Apa kau mulai hah-mencintaiku? Hah-"

"Bangsat! Siapa yang mencintaimu?! Tidak akan!" Kecemburuan Jongin sudah keterlaluan, tapi ia ingkar mengakui Kyungsoo yang membuatnya bergemuruh? Jongin bisa melihat tubuh mungil itu gemetar, bibir pucatnya semakin membiru, dan suhunya mendingin. Jongin mengangkat Kyungsoo agar berdiri lagi, lalu kembali berteriak. "Bangun! Puaskan aku! Kau perlu dihukum agar tahu diri, hah?!"

"Kau yang seharusnya tahu diri, Jongin!" Kyungsoo gempar sendiri, pertahanannya mulai ambruk dan kini ia hilang akal untuk balik murka terhadap Jongin. Dia tidak mau melulu dikatai bodoh. "Chanyeol hanya sunbae dan aku sebatas berteman! Lagipula apa pedulimu, hah? Sana! Bermain saja dengan Sehun dan hiraukan aku!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau tetap milikku!" Setelahnya, tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan lagi sebagai perlawanan, Jongin setangguh itu untuk mudah dikalahkan. Tenaganya sama sekali tak berbanding. Kyungsoo butuh Chanyeol sekarang, bisakah? "Kau tidak seharusnya berani bermain-main dengan api kepunyaanku, Kyungsoo!"

"Aku bukan milik siapapun!" Kyungsoo menjerit, begitu pula Jongin yang sigap menghantam tubuh mungilnya ke lantai. Kini ia telentang dengan Jongin menindih dadanya, berada diatas pesakitannya. "Jong-ah! Jangan duduk-ah, sakit!"

"Sakit? Sesakit hatimu saat melihatku bersama Sehun? Aku lebih tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan pria lain apalagi seramah itu padanya! Hanya aku, Kyungsoo! Hanya Kim JongIn!"

Entah, apakah Kyungsoo harus senang mendengar penuturan Jongin, atau sebaliknya. Apa itu peluang dari Jongin bahwa secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo turut mempengaruhi perasaannya? Tsk. Berpikir apa. Kyungsoo saja tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya setelah ini, Jongin terlihat semakin menyeramkan sekarang.

"Kau harus tahu, Kyungsoo. Sekalipun aku tidak mencintaimu, kau tetap harus ada disini! Menjadi pemuasku! Menjadi apa yang aku minta!"

Jongin kesetanan, Kyungsoo melemah. Kesadarannya tinggal setengah jika Jongin tidak menggebrak sisian wajahnya, melucuti paksa seluruh kain yang menempel ditubuh Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kau memang selalu egois, Jongin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, hah-rasa cintaku tidak pernah terkikis sedikitpun hah- yang ada aku semakin mencintaimu. Aku idiot, memang. Hah-hah-tapi, kau benar, kau tidak perlu takut karena aku tidak mudah hah-berpaling darimu..hah-"

Jongin tertegun. Sedetik ia tidak berkedip. Matanya nanar menatap porselen semulus Kyungsoo penuh tanda merah, lebam kebiruan dan biset cakar. Bagaimanapun, kalimat Kyungsoo tadi benar-benar menohok jantungnya.

Sekali lagi, Jongin tidak pernah menang melawan egonya. Kini ia berperang menepis rasa kasihannya, kini ia berperang membuang manusiawinya. Ia mencumbu bibir kering itu, lagi. Secara kasar dan mendominasi. Karena Kyungsoo tidak membalas, ia tidak bereaksi apapun. Meski jujur, sebagian dalam dirinya selalu menginginkan Jongin.

"Mmph-mmph-Jongin-hah-hah.."

Bunyi kecipak lidah itu semakin memperat pertautannya. Sekarang Jongin beralih menjilat, terus turun ke ceruk leher, dada dan perut. Kyungsoo kelimpungan menahan desahnya, ia menggeliat kesana-kemari. Jongin merangsangnya tanpa ampun.

"Ssh..hah-Jongin-hah..ssh..hah-"

Jongin naik keatas lagi, kini dua tangannya menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. Dengan memiringkan kepala, Jongin kembali memagut kesensualan Kyungsoo sekaligus memberi lumatan bergairah panas.

"Mendesahlah, hm? Mendesahlah karena lacur sepertimu butuh terpuaskan!"

Kemudian, jemari Jongin asik memelintir puting Kyungsoo, sesekali menggigitnya dengan gigi tajam. Lenguhan kencang karena geli bercampur perih bersarang menjadi satu, Kyungsoo tidak mampu menumpu berat Jongin lagi. Tapi, sekuat apa ia mendorong dada bidangnya?

"Ngh!" Karena Jongin mengangkangkan kaki Kyungsoo, selebar-lebarnya dan tanpa ampun. Ia juga masih bisa menyeringai sementara tubuh dibawahnya memohon belas dengan wajah memelas. "Sakit! Ah! Jongin!"

Ini pertama kalinya, Jongin mendatangi Kyungsoo dan sekarang bersetubuh dikamar sempitnya. Bukan diapartemen Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang selalu diundang selepas tengah malam. Bercinta mereka selalu membutuhkan banyak waktu, demi meladeni Jongin yang sulit lelah. Hingga Kyungsoo berakhir pingsan sampai dini hari.

"Ini pelajaran supaya kau mengerti, Kyungsoo! Jauhi Chanyeol!"

"Apa urusanmu?! Apa pedulimu?!" Kyungsoo histeris, sementara Jongin tidak terima. Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang yang telah siap menampung. Tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng terus, berusaha menjauhkan Jongin dari tubuhnya. "Aku lelah, Jongin! Aku bosan menjadi mesin seksmi dan melayani nafsu binatangmu! Berhenti! Kubilang hentikan! Hiks-AH!"

Karena Jongin tidak mau mendengar ungkapan Kyungsoo. Baginya, cukup. Penisnya sudah sepenuh itu memasuki rektum istimewanya. Kyungsoo melenguh, sedikit mengais pancaran dari mata Jongin. Kuku Kyungsoo tidak hanya cukup menggores punggung Jongin, ia lebih memilih lantai sebagai pelampiasan pesakitnya. Jongin tanpa pelumas, dan Kyungsoo selalu benci itu.

"AHHH! JONGIN!" Sekalipun Kyungsoo sudah sangat sering mengalami ini, tapi tetap saja, Jongin selalu melakukannya atas dasar kemarahan. Jongin terus menggenjot, tambahkan tumbukan mematikan. Maju, mundur dan menghentak keras. Sebabkan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak, airmatanya benar tak dapat terbendung lagi. Jongin tak seberperasaan itu dan Kyungsoo masih saja bodoh. "AH! JONGIN! AH! SAKIT!"

Malam terus bergulir, sengaja mengabaikan kegiatan tak senonih dua insan dibawah sinar rembulan itu. Bermenit-menit Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin klimaks, tapi apa harapannya itu tak kunjung datang. "Kau harus tahu, Kyungsoo! Jangan pernah meremehkan Kim Jongin!" Seiring kalimat itu, Jongin menegang dan Kyungsoo meredup. Cairan itu akhirnya menyembur, ciptakan lengket disekitar paha Kyungsoo dan membuat Jongin mengkilap. "Aaaaaah~ Nikmati, Sayang. Nikmati."

"A-aku tidak tahu makhluk seperti apa kau, Jongin. Kau sejahat-jahat manusia yang menyerupai iblis! Aku benci diriku yang harus jatuh cinta kepadamu! Kenapa! Kenapa!"

Emosi Kyungsoo telah terpendam selama ini, terkubur bersama sendu yang berubah ceria. Banyak kebohongan ia berikan demi menutup reputasi Jongin. Lihat, apa balasan untuk kebodohan Do Kyungsoo, yang berdalih melakukan kegilaan ini atas nama cinta? Bahkan meski dianggap sebagai mesin seks tanpa bayaran, bagi Kyungsoo berada didekat Jongin adalah yang terbaik.

"Pergilah! Pergi! Kalau kau sudah puas, cepat tinggalkan pelacurmu ini! Hiks-aku sehina apa dimatamu, Jongin?"

Jongin kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia ambruk dan berakhir memeluk Kyungsoo. Ia ingat, sebanyak apa ia melakukan kekasaran tanpa sedikitpun perlakuan lembut. Kecupan lama Jongin di kening Kyungsoo terasa abadi. Sayang, tidak lama karena Jongin segera menarik diri dan berdiri sambil merapikan lagi celananya.

"Camkan, Kyungsoo. Jangan berdek-"

"Tidak, Jongin. Dengarkan aku," Kyungsoo memutus kalimat Jongin lewat tangisan tertahannya, tubuhnya yang meliuk dan melengkung bersamaan. Getar sakit itu masih bersisa, baik dari hatinya ataupun dari bagian bawahnya. Ia benar-benar menjijikkan. Dan Jongin, selalu menatapnya bak melihat seonggok sampah. "Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap melatih Sehun untuk menggantikanku? Aku bilang kalau saatnya aku pergi, kau harus siap. Mungkin ini yang terakhir, jujur, aku sudah sangat lelah, Jongin."

Jongin tidak jadi meraih gagang pintu, ia tidak berbalik tidak juga meneruskan langkah. Pergi? Tidak. Kyungsoo-nya tidak boleh pergi. Ia bergantung padanya, ia bertopang padanya. Tapi kemana? Oh, ini hanya gertakan. Jongin tetap meyakinkan diri.

"Kau tidak boleh per-"

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya polos, menggunakan oktaf terendahnya. "Aku perlu menggapai kebahagiaanku sendiri dan benar-benar lepas dari bayanganmu. Aku tidak mau menjadi semakin bodoh seiring semakin jatuh cintanya aku denganmu, Kim JongIn."

"Jangan berani-beraninya, Kyung-"

"Aku berani, Jongin. Pulanglah, dan lihat apa reaksi Sehun besok. Aku akan bicara padanya. Agar semua ini tak semakin berlarut, agar kau tidak perlu menyakiti dua pihak sekaligus. Cukup aku, dan sekarang aku menyerah," Sesingkat itu, tapi Jongin mati-matian menahan resah.

Kyungsoo tertelungkup, Jongin bergeming. Ketakutan mulai menggelayuti si tan, dan sebentar lagi kelegaan yang telah lama ini akan dilepas si mata bulat. Selesai sampai disini. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi orang yang kucintai. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Kim JongIn."

Karena Kyungsoo semaniak itu dengan kebodohannya.

-ooo-

Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Chanyeol menjemputnya, ia tidak peduli lagi bagaimana Jongin. Toh, semua pesakitannya akan diselesaikan hari ini. Atau mungkin, karena Kyungsoo sendiri yang ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak seberlutut itu pada Jongin. Saat Chanyeol sudah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyungsoo menunggu didepan gerbang. Sesekali celingukan dimana sosok Jongin berada.

"Maaf lama, ya, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung."

Lalu mereka berjalan bersama, menerawang langit cerah diatas kepala keduanya. Kyungsoo memikirkan bagaimana dia harus bicara dengan Sehun, sedangkan Chanyeol memikirkan sesuatu yang belakangan ini mengusik hatinya. Kyungsoo ingin berhenti mengemis cinta dari Jongin, hingga ia meminta Chanyeol agar mendampinginya saat bicara dengan Sehun.

"Kau yakin sudah siap?" Karena Chanyeol sudah tahu cerita mengenai Jongin dan apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mendengarnya secara langsung saat perjalanan menuju kemari, ah tapi Kyungsoo tak seutuhnya menceritakan kebejatan Jongin. Tidak dengan acara seks mereka. Chanyeol tidak perlu tahu, jika nantinya perdebatan akan semakin runyam. Chanyeol hanya perlu tahu garis besarnya. "Itu Sehun. Kau sudah janjian?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu meminta Chanyeol tinggal disana sambil memastikan lewat kejauhan. Kemudian Kyungsoo berjalan pelan, menghampiri sosok yang sama tingginya dengan Jongin. Seraya menguatkan diri, Kyungsoo mendekat dan menepuk bahu Sehun. Pria rupawan itu menoleh, tatapan bingung menyergapnya.

"Hai, Sehun," Kyungsoo mengangkat satu tangannya, gamang. Sesekali ia mencari seseorang diantara keramaian taman kampus. Tidak ada, dia pasti tidak mau datang. "Mm, aku Kyungsoo. Kau beberapa kali pernah melihatku."

Sehun tampak mengerti, ia mengulurkan tangannya lebih dulu dan Kyungsoo segera membalasnya. Ah, Kyungsoo cukup lega ternyata pribadi Sehun sehangat ini, jelas bisa mengimbangi Jongin yang dingin. "Ada perlu apa, Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo mengajak Sehun duduk disatu bangku, mencoba berbicara empat mata secara baik-baik. Jongin tak mungkin datang, itu sudah pasti. Kyungsoo menarik nafas, lalu meremat ujung kemejanya.

"Mm, Jongin tidak akan ada disini, kemarin aku juga memintanya datang kemari."

"Oh?" Sehun tampak terkejut. "Benarkah? Lalu ada masalah apa?"

"Kumohon, aku minta maaf sebelumnya, dan jangan marah, Sehun-a."

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo? Kau terlihat tid-"

"Dia selingkuhanku, Sehun." Seketika itu dunia Kyungsoo dan Sehun bersamaan runtuh. Toh, si pengucap kalimat barusan tetap santai seolah tak ada rasa bersalah dalam suaranya. Sudah pasti dia adalah Kim JongIn. "Tapi tenanglah, aku tidak mencintainya." Benar, Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan Jongin. Tidak pernah sekalipun ada pernyataan cinta selain seks.

Sehun berbalik, mendapati Jongin kini memeluk pinggangnya. "Barusan itu pengakuan main-main, kan?" Jongin menggeleng dibahu Sehun. "Jongin, katakan itu bohong."

Kyungsoo hanya penonton sesaat, melirik Chanyeol yang sedang panik. "Kau dengar sendiri, Sehun. Kyungsoo meminta maaf padamu, dan berharap kau tidak marah. Itu benar, Sayang. Tapi tenang saja, dia ada karena aku menghormatimu."

"Menghormatiku?"

"Dia hanya pelacur sewaan."

**CRAP**! Kalimat memuakkan macam apa yang disuarakan Jongin? Seolah mencekoki Kyungsoo agar sadar sesadar sadarnya dari kenyataan pelik. Seharusnya tanpa bimbang apapun, Kyungsoo bisa memutuskan sejak awal. Jongin memang bajingan kelas kakap.

Baru setelah itu, raut Sehun berubah keruh. Kyungsoo tahu tatapan pria itu akan berbalik dari saat mereka berkenalan tadi. Kini Sehun merasa Kyungsoo benar-benar sampah. "Dia benar, Sehun-a. Maaf, aku hanya ingin meluruskan ini supaya Jongin tidak mengkhianatimu lebih jauh lagi." Kyungsoo berdiri, mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap satu persatu manik mata Sehun dan Jongin.

"Maaf, tapi kulihat ada yang tidak beres disini." Chanyeol? Pemuda tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja sudah memeluk Kyungsoo, menyuguhkan kemesraan yang tak kalah dengan pasangan didepannya. Jongin sempat menganga, tapi buru-buru mengatupkannya lagi. "Dia kekasihku. Maaf, tapi kami harus pergi." _What the..?_ Kyungsoo tidak habis pikir darimana ide gila Park Chanyeol menyebutnya kekasih. Ah, tapi masa bodoh. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah sepenihnya sadar dari pengaruh sihir Jongin yang memikatnya terlalu lama.

Terserah apa yang terjadi dibalik punggung Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, keduanya tidak mau menoleh lagi. Bagi Kyungsoo, Jongin adalah masa lalu, dan entahlah, apakah Chanyeol masa depannya? Hari kelulusan sudah didepan mata, sebentar lagi kampus dan isinya hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Ia dan Chanyeol akan diwisuda bersama meski umur berbeda. Tsk, lucu.

"Jadi, kau sudah lega sekarang?"

"Sangat lega. Akhirnya aku bebas."

Chanyeol tidak melepas pelukannya dipinggang Kyungsoo, biarkan mata Jongin seolah melubangi punggung keduanya. Mereka terus berjalan memasuki gedung, hendak memulai mata kuliah.

"Oh ya, pernyataanku untuk menolongmu dari sikon canggung tadi tidak gratis, Kyungsoo."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo membola. "Hah? Hyung ingin bayaran?"

"Yaps. Terlalu mudah untuk kau sanggupi. Jangan khawatir, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tergelak, "Baiklah, apa itu?" Ia mungkin lupa, tidak ada salam perpisahan atau pamit selamat tinggal darinya untuk Jongin. Manusia bebal yang seharusnya seberuntung itu mendapat cinta tulus dari Kyungsoo. Tapi berkat kehadiran Chanyeol, Kyungsoo rasa semuanitu tidak perlu. Biarlah karma yang membalasnya. "Apa, Hyung? Jangan membuatku penasaran."

"Mm, bagaimana jika omonganku didepan Jongin tadi menjadi kenyataan? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku, kan?" Karena Chanyeol seyakin itu jika cinta telah berkembang dihati Kyungsoo, terlebih peristiwa akan aksi heroiknya tadi benar-benar menyelamatkan. "Tidak mau, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, lama. Agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang didapati telinganya. Tapi kemudian, ia malah menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol, mendekapnya erat-erat. "Hanya jangan tinggalkan aku, tetap ada didekatku, bersamaku. Aku mau, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu dan bina hubungan baik selayaknya pasangan, Park Chanyeol." Dan ya, kembang api menyala-nyala.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Tenang. Damai. Mulai sekarang, tidak ada lagi nama Jongin. Lembaran baru ini benar-benar anyar. Hanya ada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Ya. Tanpa Kim Jongin. Karena ia telah bahagia kini.

-ooo-

Selasar deretan flat kumuh itu semakin berdebu. Jongin ada disana, terpekur sendirian. Dengan kedua tangan menyentuh kenop pintu diatas kepalanya, ia malah merosot ke lantai. Hilang arah, hilang akal, dan hampir gila. Mendapati Kyungsoo telah mengosongkan flat-nya dan pindah ke Jepang, adalah karma terbaiknya. Tertimpa lagi dengan seloroh Sehun yang tidak mau kembali padanya, perkara sulit karena pemuda itu tidak mau dikhianati untuk yang berikutnya. Sehun bilang, jika sekarang saja Jongin sudah berpaling ketubuh lain, bagaimana nantinya? Ya, hubungan mereka kandas. Manis berubah musuh.

Apalagi sekarang? Ganjaran, ya, ini ganjaran. Kyungsoo pergi, berbahagia bersama Chanyeol. Ia tidak bohong, Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi, bersama lelaki pilihannya yang jauh lebih baik dari Jongin. Itu pantas, itu benar. Sehun, kekasih dambaan yang dipujinya selalu, telak-telak mencampakkannya. Gila, Jongin gila dengan kehidupannya sendiri. Oh, ingat saja kalau ini terjadi karena ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Seakan lupa dengan kebaikan Kyungsoo, pengorbanannya, pengabdiannya, dan rasa cintanya. Keegoisan Jongin membuatnya berpandangan rendah. Picik.

Toh, ini konsekuensinya.

"Hiks-Kyungsoo-ah, hiks-aku merindukanmu, hiks-kenapa kau benar-benaf pergi? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? Apa secepat ini? Hiks-maafkan aku."

Bodoh. Raungannya pun tak berbalas. Terlambat, terlanjur sakit hati dan pintu maaf lama tertutup. Kyungsoo enyah dan Jongin merana. Kyungsoo berhak bahagia dan Jongin berhak merengkuh pesakitannya. Tidak ada lagi Kyungsoo, tidak ada lagi senyum berbalik sedih itu, mata bulat, bibir merekah, apapun. Tak lagi Jongin bisa miliki, karena sekarang Kyungsoo hanya milik Chanyeol.

Sungguh, penyesalan tidak pernah datang diawal. Dan jika iya, akan terasa lucu.

"Kembalilah, hiks-kumohon, Kyungsoo-hiks-maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, sekarang dan selamanya. Hiks-"

Entahlah. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo tahu sementara jarak memisahkan? Mereka telah berada ditempat yang berbeda, hanya masih dalam langit yang sama. Tapi Kyungsoo terlampau sibuk dengan Chanyeol, ia menikmati hari-harinya dan benar-benar sudah melupakan Jongin, mengusir jauh bayang si tan itu.

Biarkan. Hanya biarkan Jongin bertahan. Melawan ego, melawan dingin dan lapar. Selama apapun Jongin menunggu didepan flat Kyungsoo, toh pria yang pernah ia sakiti itu tak akan kembali.

-ooo-

**SEQUEL END!**

**yaaah? **Sudah jelaas?

Terima kasih untuk mereka yang telah membaca, terang2an menyatakan ketidaksukaan dan kesukaannya. Aku sdh bilang diawal jika ini pwp, so..aku harap ngga akan ada protes lagi, ya xD

Okay!

Terima kasih specially buat Ohxoho, ya :) baca reviewmu serius bikin tersentuh haha *alay Ini dia buat yang minta sequeeel! Silahkan dinikmati dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, yaa xP Byeeee, gaes!


End file.
